


Living The Wet Dream

by Nopholom



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Nopholom
Summary: Joshua didn’t mean to spy on his neighbours, okay maybe he did, but he was 19 and constantly horny so who could really fault him for watching?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Goody has a vagina as well as a dick and Faraday fucks him in it. He's also being a chauvinistic asshole once he finds out (not calling Goody a women but treating him like one, being all like "girls should lie still and take it" and such) and Goody hates it but is incredibly turned on by it. Faraday notices cuz Goody's cunt gets really wet and is unbearably smug about it. Bonus points for some sweet kissing at the end.
> 
> NOTE: THIS IS NOT TRANS CONTENT, I'm a trans man, cuntboys are cismen with vaginas, they're nothing to do with transgender people, Stop it.
> 
> WARNINGS: Mild dub-con (it starts with consent, loses it briefly, then gains it again), adultery (Smol edit: Billy knows, kind of), gendered slurs, and ofc, a "boypussy" (which as a trans person squicked me until my brain was like "write the goddamn thing" and I did it).
> 
> Casually branding myself "the one who writes weird shit for the mag7 fandom", I still take prompts btw hit me up on Tumblr (http://nopholom.tumblr.com/).

Joshua didn’t _mean_ to spy on his neighbours, okay maybe he _did_ , they were hot, a gay couple who fucked outdoors _way_ too frequently, but he was 19 and constantly horny so who could really fault him for watching?

He hadn’t seen the pair of them out for a while now, which was giving him blueballs from hell because no amount of jerking it just _thinking_ about them going at it was doing the trick, he was still horny, he wanted to _watch_ that small Asian dude with the honestly _huge_ cock, plough his boyfriend’s asshole. He still _looked_ , which was how he ended up seeing the boyfriend out there, basking in the sun on his stomach, completely naked, and a hand on his ass; it took him a moment to realise the guy was _fingering_ himself, his face lit up and he immediately shoved his pants down and started to masturbate, trying to move across his room to get a better view out the window, but not having much luck at all.

He was home alone so he had no qualms about rushing downstairs with his dick out, stroking it eagerly as he snuck into the garden to his favourite hole in the wall and crouched by it, peeping through and biting his lip at the sight of two fingers pushing into that gorgeous ass. He jerked his cock furiously as he watched, letting out an accidental moan of ‘oh god yes’ when a third finger pushed in, clapping a hand over his mouth and holding his breath, his hand still moving over his cock.

“The gate’s unlocked…” the man murmured, resting his cheek on his other forearm as he turned to face the fence that separated, “Why don’t you come over?” he rolled his hips and dug his fingers deeper into his asshole as if to tempt Josh and he couldn’t refuse that, standing and hiking his pants up over his fat, hard cock and creeping toward the mentioned gate.

It _was_ unlocked when he got there and he sucked in a sharp breath, looking around cautiously and seeing nobody around before pushing the gate open and stepping into his neighbour’s garden. He locked the gate behind him and padded nervously towards the open space of the yard,

“H-hey,” he greeted nervously, he could feel dampness on his hip where his cock was pressed and leaking.

“Hello, name’s Goody,” his neighbour, _Goody_ , greeted, still lying on the floor, fingers pushing into his asshole,

“Josh,” he rushed out, watching as Goody withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the towel he was basking on,

“Well hello there, _Josh_ ,” Goody purred at him, “how about you lend me a hand here darlin’?” he wanted to cream himself over that Cajun drawl, he had fantasised about these two but _never_ spoken to them and he was _not_ disappointed.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” he hurried and knelt down beside the naked man, stroking his hands over a lean muscular body, he was all slender and compact despite being older than him, he was taller and thicker set than Goody, so feeling a body like this was _nice_. He trailed his hands down to the firm globes of Goody’s ass and pried the cheeks apart to look at his wet, loosened pucker, easing the tip of a finger into him and _moaning_ in surprise at how hot and tight it felt even after Goody had pushed three fingers into it. Goody chuckled slightly beneath him and he pushed another finger in, attempting to punish him for laughing at his lack of experience, though it just made Goody moan softly and call him a _good boy_. He bit his lip and tried to focus, he’d played with his own hole before, knew all about the prostate, so he worked on tracking it down, grinning when he found it and Goody shoved himself up onto his knees to get harder contact on that spot.

“ _Oh shit_ ,” Goody hissed, Josh pressed it again and relished in the moan Goody let out, watching Goody’s asshole tighten around his fingers, he frowned then,

“What the…” he let out softly, Goody stilled as he said it, glancing over his shoulder,

“C’mon Joshua fuck me,” he pleaded, he sounded a little worried and Josh thought he might’ve known _why_. He rubbed that sweet spot again and… _yep_ … the slight seam behind Goody’s balls _winked_ at him, “Hey,” Goody gasped breathlessly, “I’m waiting here,” he chuckled, he was definitely worried about Josh noticing this little winking seam, which had him grinning.

 

He felt Goody try to move but he responded by pressing his other hand to Goody’s back, pushing him down as he wiped his fingers on the towel and stroked them on that little twitching line, letting out an excited little noise as the slit winked again, he used two fingers to ease the slit apart and let out that same noise again, Goody had a _cunt_.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Goody warned him but he didn’t care, he was fucking _psyched_ ,

“Does your boyfriend fuck your pussy?” he asked, watching Goody cringe, yep, he absolutely did, which meant it was a no-go zone, but Josh was horny as hell and all his dirty fantasies were coming true, well, _most_ of them, “It’s a shame you don’t have tits too, I’d be so into that,” he laughed,

“Get off,”

“I plan to,” he chuckled, managing to keep his weight on Goody _and_ dip down to lick the wet slit between his fingers, Goody twitched and moaned, still struggling against him but caught off guard by the tongue that touched him. “Jesus that tastes good,” he moaned, licking again and pushing his tongue into the cunt that was already wet from the anal fingerbanging, feeling the pussy convulse around his tongue and tasting the heady juices there.

“Oh oh fuck,” Goody sobbed, “Stop, please, don’t,” he pleaded but Josh ignored him,

“Aw c’mon, you’re enjoying it,” he insisted, giving one swipe of his tongue from pussy to anus before sitting back up and leaning on Goody heavier now, pushing him down and shoving his pants down to expose his cock. He was definitely Goody’s type, his cock was big and thick, slightly curved, and so dark with arousal he didn’t think he should still be _conscious_ , “and I’m clean too, I got tested,” he beamed, “Can you get pregnant?”

“Wh-what? Don’t be stupid,”

“Aw, that sucks,” Josh pouted, “Oh well,” he rubbed the head of his cock against the now prominent pink lips of Goody’s pussy, stimulated and flushed, and god it felt good against his sensitive prick,

“ _Josh_ ,” Goody warned, “I swear to god if you—OH!” he cried out when the head slid in, “ _oh, oh, oh, no_ ,” he whimpered, but his hips were shifting to take more of Josh in and Josh was only happy to oblige him. He sank his cock half way into Goody, feeling his searing hot insides convulse and pulse around him, squeezing his cock so good, he couldn’t think for a moment,

“You’re such a slut for this, aren’t you? You want me to pump your pussy full of come,” he murmured, giving Goody a few shallow thrusts and easing his cock further into the expanding channel with each one, loving the moans that his actions elicited,

“Stop it,” Goody pleaded, Josh looked at his face, he looked like he was enjoying it as much as Josh was, and going on the way his pussy was practically _gushing_ around him, he was convinced that was the case, but Goody also looked downright ashamed.

“Ah just lie still and take it _darling_ ,” he mocked, “just like a girly would,” he chuckled, man this was _awesome_ , he was fucking his hot neighbour _and_ getting his first taste of real puss, and he was _hooked_ , “Does your boyfriend know?”

“That you're gonna fuck my _asshole_ , so stop it, just fuck my ass and _leave_ ,” Goody snapped between sobs of pleasure, he was pushing back against Josh now, physically into it enough that Josh eased his weight off and held Goody’s hips instead,

“Nah, I like your boypussy better,” he _saw_ the dismay Goody felt at that term, saw embarrassment creeping down Goody’s freckled back in the form of a pink blush, “You’re so pretty,” he _giggled_ , “and your puss is so damned wet for me, I bet you’re _happy_ I’m fucking your cunny, you dirty whore,” he mocked, so caught up in this that he couldn’t help but lord over his new find. Goody had pushed up onto his elbows and had his head hung low as he shoved back onto Josh’s cock, taking him to the root and moaning so damned filthily.

“Please… please…” Goody whimpered,

“Please what? Please stop? Is that want you want? Want me to stop pounding your slutty pussy?” he asked almost chastising, he had a feeling and it paid off when Goody answered him,

“No, fuck me, harder please god fuck my pussy,” he begged and it took everything Josh had left to not fist pump the air, instead he dug his fingers into Goody’s hips and fucked him harder, letting out a chuckle of a moan at the wet slapping their bodies were producing, loving the feel of Goody’s cunt around his cock and of their balls hitting with every hard thrust. “Please Josh, fill my cunt, oh fuck!” Goody was clawing at his towel, bunching it up and burying his face in it, letting out desperate keening sounds that Josh was unhappy to hear muffled.

“Head up or I stop,” he warned and like that Goody threw his head back, crying out Josh’s name as his cunny flooded, the feeling of Goody squirting around his cock had Josh crying out and burying his cock balls deep as Goody’s cunt squeezed and tensed around him in orgasm. He shot his load inside Goody and all but collapsed on top of him, humping uselessly as his cock softened, he moved a hand to Goody’s still hard cock, jerking it a couple of times and moaning into Goody’s back as the cock in his hand twitched and spurted jism across the towel beneath them, whimpering when the second orgasm caused Goody’s pussy to shudder around him.

 

He slid his cock out and sat back on his haunches, admiring his handiwork and smiling dopily at the sight, Goody’s ass was still in the air, swaying slightly from his exhaustion, their mixed cum oozing down his balls, a marbling of milky white and clear fluid, dripping down onto the towel. “Fuck you’re hot,”

“Mmh…” Goody let out,

“When’s your boyfriend gonna be home?” he asked, suddenly panicking,

“A month…” Goody sighed, slowly stretching his legs out and lying in the pool of their cum, uncaring, Josh’s face lit up then, _a month_ ,

“How often does he go away?” he probed,

“A lot…” Goody sighed,

“ _Awesome_ …” he whispered, resting his hands on the ground and lowering his face to that gorgeous ass, burying his face between Goody’s thighs and licking their cum from his balls, pushing it back into his puffy cunt with his tongue, gently tongue fucking him since they clearly had time.

“Oh… oh fuck…” Goody sighed, angling his hips to give Josh better access, Josh could _feel_ Goody’s breathing quickening, felt the twitching around his tongue, heard the hitched moan as more of that stunning nectar flooded against his tongue as he came _again_. He lapped it up eagerly, chuckling when his cleaning attempt was rewarded with another sob and pussy orgasm, he persisted then until Goody had to roll over to push him away, “Stop it please,” he listened this time, “I can’t take much more,” Goody laughed, “fuck,” he lay back on the towel and Josh climbed up his body to lie by his side,

“Can I come over again?” he asked meekly,

“For fuck’s sake,” Goody chuckled breathlessly, easing a hand between them and jerking at Josh’s hard cock, Josh buried his face in Goody’s neck and fucked eagerly into his hand, not taking long to streak cum across Goody’s fingers and hip. “Better?”

“I… didn’t mean that… but yes…” Josh grinned, nuzzling Goody’s neck, then his jaw, biting his lip nervously before trying to meet Goody in a kiss; their lips touched and Josh felt heat flood his cheeks as he realised he was having his first kiss _after_ fucking and eating Goody’s pussy. The kiss went from chaste to Goody trying to taste himself on Josh’s tongue, soon turning sweet and almost _fond_ as it went on, the two lying on the towel and kissing slowly.

“Why come over? Why not just stay?” Goody asked as they parted, raising an eyebrow at Josh, Josh tried to look thoughtful despite already knowing he’d say yes, and Goody responded by reaching an arm around him and groping his ass.

“Oh fuck it, why not?” he grinned, deciding to one up Goody by pushing a hand between them and rubbing his fingers against Goody’s puffy wet lips, making him gasp and shudder,

“You prick,” he gasped, Josh just grinned at him,

“Let me know when you’re ready to go again you _slut,_ ” he rumbled, loving the way Goody’s eyes darkened with arousal at that, he could definitely get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh awoke sleepy and content, dick hard where it pressed against Goody’s ass, “Mornin,” he grumbled, Goody glanced over his shoulder and smiled, reaching to the side table and placing his phone down.

“Mornin’ gorgeous,” Goody answered, rolling over and moving a hand to trace it up Josh’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip gently and smearing pre across the head; they had awoken like this a lot over the weeks, fucking most of the time they were together, and Josh _loved_ it; he’d gone from a horny virgin to ploughing his hot neighbour whilst his partner was away.

He took Goody’s hand and eased it away from his cock, pushing him onto his back and sliding down his body, kissing a trail across his smooth chest and the slight pout of his belly, ignoring Goody’s hard cock in favour of kissing his inner thigh. He cupped Goody’s balls and gave them a gentle squeeze, lifting them so that soft crease of flesh between balls and anus was visible; he tilted his head and kissed the slight seam, a chaste touch of lips, kissing over and over, soon easing his mouth open and trailing his tongue along the seam, feeling it give and blossom under his tongue, opening Goody’s cunt to him. Goody was moaning like a bitch in heat as Josh tongue-fucked his wet cunt, tasting those addictive juices and craving more, he felt Goody’s hands on his head and smiled against his cunt as the sensitive lips began to puff up in Goody’s arousal.

He gave Goody’s balls another squeeze, his other hand moving to pry those sweet lips apart and dig his middle finger into the twitching hole with his tongue, stretching him and squelching in his heady juices.

“God damn,” Goody cussed, drawing his knees up beside Josh, trying to push his face deeper into his cunny, “So good, Jesus,” he hissed through his teeth and Josh laughed and withdrew his tongue, pushing another finger in, “ _Ooohhh_ ,” Josh’s head was soon clamped between two strong thighs and he had to force his way free, Goody soon settling his legs on Josh’s shoulders, throwing the covers off of them both so they could look at one another.

“You like it when I finger your pussy?” Josh asked,

“Mmmyeah,” Goody keened, digging his heels into Josh’s back and arching off the bed as Josh found a sweet spot he’d discovered a couple of inches in last week, Goody practically squirted over his fingers at the touch and he grinned.

“Want my cock in you, don’t you? You dirty little bitch,” he hissed, “Weak ass sissy boy,” he whispered and Goody sobbed in pleasure, “Want me to cream your gaping pussy, fill you so full it’ll drip down your thighs all morning,” he hummed, digging three fingers into Goody’s slick, loosening cunt, moving quickly and loving the little shlick-shlick sound it made around his fingers.

“God yes,” Goody hummed, bucking against Josh’s fingers, desperate for more, Josh withdrew his fingers and rubbed Goody’s fluids across his cock, slicking it up as Goody’s legs spread enough to ease down his sides. He pressed the head to that loosened slit and bottomed out in one deep thrust, relishing in the keening moan that escaped Goody, “Oh _fuck_ ,”

“God, you feel so good,” Josh sighed, settling in as Goody’s insides clenched around him, warm and wet and so familiar now.

He never wanted to fuck another pussy, he just wanted to hammer away at Goody’s cunt until his lips were distended and he was gushing around him constantly, til the only thing Goody could do was beg him for more. He told Goody as much and Goody laughed with pleasure, reaching for him and pulling him down to smash their mouths together in a messy kiss; he fucked Goody harder as they kissed, hunching over him and pumping his hips like the randy teenager he was.

“You are such a whore,” he rasped against Goody’s lips, slipping a hand between them and jerking roughly at Goody’s cock, the way he knew he liked it, “fucking nasty slut who can’t get enough of my dick,” Goody nodded and moaned as Josh started to kiss and mouth at his throat, sucking on a bruise he’d been working on for a good couple of weeks now, keeping it fresh on Goody’s soft, warm skin.

Goody grew louder as Josh fucked him, curling his legs around him and trying to draw him in deeper, and the filthier Josh talked to him, the tighter his cunny squeezed; he sat back slightly and looked at his handiwork, Goody’s neck was bruised, his skin flushed and slick with sweat, his expression unfocussed as his cock leaked pre all over his stomach and Josh’s hand.

 

“Whose cuntboy are you? Who owns this?” he panted as he fucked deep into Goody’s gaping cunt, releasing Goody’s prick and prying Goody’s pussy lips apart around his cock, feeling him squeeze and shudder in orgasm, body tensing against his, fingers digging into Josh’s back,

“Billy!” Goody cried out, that wasn’t right, he’d practically bruised Goody’s pussy laying claim to it,

“Huh?” Goody sat up then, curling his arms tight around Josh and moaning whorishly.

“Shit! Billy oh fuck!” he clung hard to Josh and cried out in pleasure, rutting against him and creaming his stomach, “Billy what the fuck, you’re back early,” he sobbed, Josh felt a chill run down his spine and then there were hands on his hips,

“Oh god,” he gasped, turning his head quickly, an impassive, familiar face was dangerously close to his own, “Oh fuck me,”

“Move,” Billy growled, he was small but muscular and Josh had seen him manhandle Goody like he was nothing, Josh immediately pulled his cock out of Goody’s cunt, scuttling away as Goody flopped back onto the bed, Josh almost fell on the floor in his haste to flee.

“Oh God Billy _please_ ,” Goody moaned, but Josh was at the door, rattling the handle in confusion as it didn’t twist,

“The fuck?” he muttered, turning to look at the two on the bed, surprised to see Goody on his back with his legs spread and Billy’s face in his cunt whilst he fingered his asshole open. He stood watching in confusion, why wasn’t Billy trying to beat the ever-loving shit out of him? He knew Billy was okay with him cornholing his boyfriend, but Goody had said his cunt was off limits. Goody glanced at him hazily, flushed all down his chest, though he was soon obscured by Billy as he sat up, licking his sodden lips as he looked over at Josh.

“Come here,” Billy’s voice was low and harsh, solid and commanding, and Josh found himself padding nervously over, standing awkwardly by the bed, his cock unbearably hard in spite of his terror; he gasped as Billy reached out and wrapped his long fingers around his dick, stroking it a few times, “Sit,” he ordered and Josh whimpered before obeying. Billy guided him onto the bed, easing him against the pillows at the head of the bed, jerking his cock gently the whole time,

“Uhm…” he was disrupted by a quiet moan,

“Don’t talk,” Billy uttered, “Not to me,” he met Josh’s gaze for the first time, his eyes were dark and intimidating, he felt like Billy was staring straight into his soul, he was practically salivating with the urge to obey him. He nodded eagerly and let his head rest against the soft leather headboard, moaning as Billy carefully worked his cock, biting back a whimper when Billy let go and turned his dangerous attention onto Goody. Goody was lying fingering himself, opening his asshole up with three fingers of one hand, and twisting a nipple with the other, though he slowed as soon as Billy’s gaze hit him, his fingers stilling within him but not pulling out, hand idly squeezing his pec, a subtle gesture that Billy picked up on and halted. “Up,” he ordered and Goody moved a lot slower than Josh had, seductive and snaky in his motions as he rolled onto his front and lifted his rump into the air, letting Billy move behind him and inspect his handiwork, “Good boy,” he murmured, stroking Goody’s ass before slapping one cheek, hard, making him cry out in pleasure.

Josh swallowed thickly, feeling his dick twitch with every smack to Goody’s pert ass, Billy leant over Goody then, whispering something to him and Goody’s eyes barely looked blue anymore they were so dark with lust. Goody bit his lip and pushed onto his hands and knees, crawling over Josh and kissing him hotly, parting soon after to turn his back to him, kneeling across his lap and taking his aching cock in hand.

 

Josh watched as Goody seated himself on his cock, it sank into his stretched anus deep and slow, and he threw his head back and moaned at the tight clench of Goody’s insides around him,

“Oh fuck…” he gasped,

“Fuck him,” Billy murmured and Josh opened his eyes, hadn’t even realised he’d closed them, but then Billy’s mouth was on his, kissing him, pushing his tongue against Josh’s lips. Josh opened up eagerly, sucking on Billy’s tongue as strong hands gripped his hips and began rolling them, forcing him to fuck into Goody’s asshole. He took the hint quickly and began to fuck Goody’s hole eagerly, feeling his pussy juices drip down across his balls, he wrapped his arms around Goody as he and Billy kissed, tasting smoke on Billy’s tongue and moaning softly when they parted. “Good boys,” he whispered against Josh’s lips, moving his hands to Goody now, pushing him down on Josh’s cock and making him devolve into desperate sobs, “I’m going to fuck you now Goody,” he whispered, “Going to fill up your cunt whilst he fucks your tight asshole,” his words were a threat that both of them wanted him to follow through with. Josh almost couldn’t take the sensation of Goody being shoved down onto his cock every time he thrust upward, and from the way Goody’s head fell back against his shoulder, mouth slack as he let out soft moans with every shove of Josh’s hips, he couldn’t take it either.

“Oh god Billy please,” Goody begged, “Please, please,” he began sobbing, disrupted by every push, Billy moved to push at Goody’s thighs, opening him up further, looking at where he and Josh were joined; Josh tried to peer down at where Billy’s hand moved and couldn’t see, but from the way Goody jerked up and arched away from his chest, his cunt was involved. He soon _felt_ Billy’s fingers along the underside of his cock, moaning at the sensation of him pushing at Goody’s inner walls,

“You’re so fucking wet for this,” Billy whispered, “God I can _feel_ you,” he looked to Josh then and Josh gave him a stupid nod, unsure how else to react as Billy’s fingers pushed against him, “Can’t wait to feel this with my _cock_ ,” Goody let out a broken sob then, begging and desperate to be filled,

“Please Billy, Josh, _fuck me_ ,” he panted, his chest heaving under Josh’s hands, Josh had to oblige him, pushing his feet against the bed and fucking into his asshole in quick jerky thrusts, slowing when Billy eased between Goody’s thighs. Goody fell silent, panting quietly and leaning his head back, closing his eyes and relaxing, Josh _felt_ Billy push in, the solid pressure and slide of a large cock against his own, he felt himself stop breathing as Billy seated his cock deep inside Goody’s cunt.

“Ohhh fuck…” Billy sighed, “Goody, I’ve missed you…” Josh couldn’t move or breathe or even really think, stock still as Billy’s cock slid out of Goody and then pushed back in, setting a steady rhythm that had both him and Goody moaning out. Billy and Goody were soon kissing and Josh buried his face in Goody’s neck and started to push his hips up as Billy withdrew, whimpering into sweat-slick skin at the overstimulation he was feeling. Goody was moaning into Billy’s mouth as they fucked him in both holes, soon tearing his mouth off of Billy’s and letting it all out, clinging desperately to Billy. “Go on,” Billy urged, “Shit talk him, he loves it,” he panted, kissing Josh lightly when he looked up at him,

“I… I…” he gasped, he didn’t know if he _could_ , but Billy kissed him once more, a soft press of lips, encouraging him with a smile. “He’s _such_ a slut,” he whispered,

“He is…” Billy agreed,

“God Goody your asshole is so tight,” he grunted, it came out shaky and a little pitchy but it made Goody chuckle softly, his body tensing around them, “Like having your ass and pussy full of cock?” Goody nodded, “Yeah, f-fucking… needy little cuntboy,” he hissed and Goody let out a throaty laugh,

“Yes! Yes oh _fuck yes!”_ he laughed, so proud and turned on, “Fuck me boys, fuck your little cockslut,” he pleaded, trying to go on but Billy quickened and Josh followed suit, the force of their cocks stuttering Goody’s words until he was crying out and Josh saw come spatter across Billy’s chest.

“Fuck,” he cussed and pushed up _hard_ , emptying his balls into Goody’s convulsing hole, filling his guts with spurt after spurt of hot come, he felt Billy’s cock twitching through the thin wall between cunt and ass, lips covered his own and he knew Billy was coming too, filling Goody’s hungry cunt to the brim.

 

Coming down was an event in itself, Goody was gasping for breath between them, impaled on their cocks and far too overstimulated as his insides clenched around the intrusions; Billy pulled out first and Josh felt come trickle down over the root of his cock and his balls, then Billy lifted Goody off of Josh’s cock. Goody went easily, draping himself briefly over Billy, stealing one final kiss before curling up on the bed to Josh’s side, letting his cunt and asshole drool their hot seed. Josh watched in awe, swallowing nervously when Billy moved closer to him, he actually _flinched_ away from him, cringing until a soft hand cupped his jaw and Billy was kissing him again.

“um…” Josh let out, unsure if he should say anything, like apologise for fucking Goody’s pussy hole,

“You can talk to me now, it’s fine,” Billy huffed softly, kissing him again, slow and tender,

“I um… probably should explain?” he croaked, clearing his throat into his hand quickly, not quite able to meet Billy’s dark gaze. Billy cocked his head slightly before grabbing Josh’s thighs and dragging him part way down the bed so he could lie down, though Josh wished the indignant squeak he let out hadn’t happened. Billy crawled up his body like a predator, settling down between him and Goody, and draping an arm over his chest, running his fingers over the soft pectorals, rounding a nipple idly,

“Go on then,” he urged and Josh let out a nervous chuckle,

“Uh I… saw him… fingering himself, went out to watch cause…” he trailed off, uneasy, but Billy waited patiently, “I helped… then it… his cunt…”

“ _winked_?” Billy asked, Josh looked at him, eyes wide and shocked, “Let me guess, he _begged_ you not to fuck him in it?” Josh’s cheeks flushed as he thought about it, Goody had been desperate for him to not do that.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered,

“Don’t be, I’ll let you in on a little secret…” Billy hummed, moving to lie on his back now, stroking his fingers along Goody’s side and not quite paying attention to Josh, “We’ve been together since we were in school,” he admitted, “but I didn’t find out about _that_ until we were 21, the first time we went out and got drunk,” he sounded fond of the memory, but Josh was frowning, “we got home and he pulled me into the bedroom telling me about how he wanted to _show me something special_ ,” he met Josh’s gaze then, smiling at him with an odd sort of humour in his eyes. Josh was still frowning, the realisation slowly dawning on him that Goody had conned him into fucking his pussy, and now that he thought about it, Goody had probably been letting Billy know he was here, that was what he’d been doing with his phone. He puzzled it over for a few minutes before shrugging,

“Eh, whatever…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that this is pretty out of character, but that's kind of the point...  
> Also please forgive me if it's shit, I'm literally trying to push past depression and writer's block rn.


End file.
